yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NumberOnett/Student personality headcanons
Eyyy, PikaWither here. I've been making headcanons about the students at the school. Here they are. Yui Rio The first thing people notice about Yui is her sheer confidence. She can sometimes - unintentionally - come off as arrogant or self-important. She is very sociable and outgoing, although she prefers to talk with her best friends, the other rainbow girls. She tries not to assume the worst about her friends, though sometimes she can't help being suspicious, especially about something dangerous. Sometimes, though this is atypical for her, she can lash out. Her best friend is Yuna Hina. She also loves to matchmake. She loves getting people together, although she isn't very good at it (which she refuses to admit). Yuna Hina Yuna is a gossipy girl, loving to spread rumors behind the backs of others. The only people she hasn't yet done this to are the other rainbow girls, as she can't find it in herself to say bad about her friends. Which leads us to another trait of hers: Although she isn't easy to befriend, she is a very ''loyal friend to have, never betraying the trust others have for her. Basically, she is a totally different person around her friends. Her best friend of all is Yui Rio. Koharu Hinata Koharu is brave and loyal, taking it upon herself to protect her friends from harm. Although normally kind, when pushed to her limit, she is relentless, even after the situation is over. She would even take the blame for something one of her friends did. Outside of such situations, she is slightly shy, keeping to herself and her friends. She gets very high grades, being unable to remember a time she didn't get at least an A-. She knows a bit about self-defense, although she is still weak. Her best friend is Mei Mio. Mei Mio Mei is excitable, cheerful, optimistic, and naive. She is terrible at keeping secrets due to her weak brain-to-mouth filter, and is a terrible liar, as it is easy to tell when she lies (she only ever stutters when she's lying). She is a bit of a Captain Obvious kind of girl. She's an idiot as well. She tries to help others out, especially her best friend Koharu Hinata, but it rarely ends up without disatrous results. Saki Miyu Saki is the voice of reason, and the first to break up any arguments. She cares deeply about her friends, going out of her way to help them. She is willing to listen to anything her friends have to say to her. However, she does have a limit- if helping her friends would damage her own reputation, she won't do it, although she will deeply regret this decision. She is the most mature out of the rainbow girls, and is very polite. Her best friend is Kokona Haruka. Kokona Haruka Kokona is shy and cautious, finding it difficult to trust anybody. Apart from Saki Miyu, her best friend, she doesn't even completely trust the other rainbow girls. It doesn't help that her mother is dead, her father abuses her and she was threatened into compensated dating. She is a pushover, feeling powerless in bad situations. She tries to hide her troubles behind a smile, not wanting to bother anybody with her problems, as she can't help but feel nobody cares. Haruto Yuto Haruto is anti-social, and has a very sharp mouth. It is rumored that he stays up late coming up with insults in case he ever needs one, though only a fool would believe something like that. It does seem like that, though- nobody DARES to pick a fight with Haruto, because they know they're going to end up with their behind thoroughly whooped by his smart mouth. He is very sarcastic and sassy, and refuses to take any kind of crap. He also gets decent grades, with his lowest being a B-. His best friend is Sota Yuki. Sota Yuki Sota is the smart one. He has never gotten anything less than an A+. All the others go to him for homework help. Although he gets picked on quite a bit, he takes it, as he knows he'll be the one laughing later on when they get stuck on their work (and if Haruto Yuto, his best friend, knows about it, Sota doesn't have a reason to care anyway). Hayato Haruki Hayato always tries to follow the latest trends in an attempt to be popular. If a club's trending, he'll join it. If an anime's trending, he'll watch it. If an accessory's trending, he'll wear it. You get the idea. He does this because he's insecure, having to be part of the current trend to feel accepted. His best friend is Ryusei Koki. Ryusei Koki Ryusei is very artistically gifted, being a very capable artist, and able to play at least 2 instruments. He has a cheerful demeanor, and is kind and helpful, although he can be a bit submissive, and is very easy to trick, even into hurting his own friends. He isn't very smart, often asking Sota for help. His best friend is Hayato Haruki. Sora Sosuke Sora is very pessimistic, always the first to point out what could go wrong. He is more paranoid than most, tending to feel that something is wrong even when everything seems normal. This isn't always a bad thing, as this makes him typically the first to tell that something is wrong. His best friend is Riku Soma. Riku Soma Riku is a very serious, matter-of-fact kind of guy. He has a very dark sense of humor ("How do you make a horse drink? Put it in a blender!"), and can come across as just plain messed up, which can be off-putting to others. However, he is genuinely kind and helpful, and a good friend if you are okay with the occasional unintentionally creepy comment. His best friend is Sora Sosuke, and he gets along okay with Oka Ruto, although the two rarely talk. Pippi Osu Pippi prefers to play games over socializing with people. She is addicted to ''Osu!, and plays it every chance she gets. She doesn't really like most people too much, as she is extremely uncomfortable in social situations. However, she has had a huge crush on Ryuto Ippongo ever since they met years ago, but is too afraid to ask him out, not knowing that he returns her feelings. Ryuto Ippongo Ryuto is kind and pretty good in social situations, but still prefers to play games than bother with people, like Pippi is. He is also an Osu! ''addict. He does care about others, but mostly Pippi Osu, who he has had a crush on for years, not knowing that she has always returned his feelings. He also has a best friend in Midori Gurin, who he confided his crush on Pippi to. Midori Gurin Midori is obnoxious, always asking the most foolish questions anyone can think of, She is very, ''very, '''very' ''stupid, having been held back a grade a total of 4 times and very rarely getting above a C-. She adores the color green, and seems to dislike anything not green. She refuses to eat food of any other color, drink anything of any other color, you get the idea. She geniunely tries to be kind, but is simply too stupid. Her best friend is Ryuto Ippongo, and she knows about his crush on Pippi. MORE COMING SOON Category:Blog posts